Hidden Pain
by T.O.C.A
Summary: Eiri decides to ask Shu to marry him but before he can something else happens! full summary inside
1. Decision

**Hidden Pain**

Summary

(3 yrs after the series ends) Eiri and Shuichi have been together for almost 4 yrs now. Eiri decides to propose to Shu on their 4th yr. anniversary, but before the normally non-emotional writer can find a way to express his feelings, an old enemy decides to reappear...just what does Taki Aizawa (sp?) want this time?

Disclaimer thingy

Just to let anyone who would actually think otherwise know, I do NOT own any of the Gravitation characters. They all belong to the creator of the wonderful manga/anime series...not me...I'm not that cool...lol.

Tips

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

blah flashbacks or dreams

_blah_ something written on paper or such

I hope i didnt' change their character too much...idk..well ..now. to begin.

**Chapter 1: Decision**

"Mmmm...Yuki? You awake? ...Hey Yuki! You awake?"

"Well, I am now ya damn brat. How can you be so energetic and loud right when you wake up?" the tired and now grumpy novelist replied sharply.

sniffle " I'm sorry Yukiiii...I didn't mean to make you mad." sniffle. The young and emotional singer said nearly bursting into tears.

sigh "I'm not mad, you back. Just tired."

"Ok! Well I have to go to work today anyways soyou can go back to sleep when I leave!" said Shuichi happily.

"Mm. Whatever."

25 minutes later

"I'm leaving Yuki! I love you!"

"M. Have a nice day, brat." he answered from behind a newspaper while sipping coffee.

--click-- 'Ahh...peace and quiet. I'll definately enjoy this while I can.' thought Eiri. 'Let's see if there's anything worth reading in this damned paper.' "hm...crap...crap...crap...cra- " 'O, what's this? "_New Law Passed! Gay Marriages now legal in Japan! see p. C2_" gay marriages huh?..interesting...'

With Shu

humming 'Just three more days till our anniversary! And he told me to have a good day! Yay! This is going to be a great day!' Shuichi thought happily as he skipped and hummed all the way to NG Studios. Little did he know that he was being watched by very lust filled eyes.

sigh 'Damn. I want him again. I want to hear him scream just the way he did last time...except...that bastard of a novelist can't find out...heh. Soon Shuichi Shindou...soon...I'll have you again.' thought the smirking owner of the eyes watching the young singer.

With Eiri

'Hm. Marriage...big step. I do carefor him. I don't want to lose him and marriage would present less of a chance to lose him...ok Eiri, just make up your mind. Marry the brat, or not?' sigh 'Ok. I just have to swallow my pride and ask him...Our anniversary is in three days. I'll ask him then. That gives me three days to plan and ...shop for a ring...ugh...I hate shopping! O well. Decision is made. I am going to ask Shuichi Shindot to marry me.'

End of Chapter 1

I know it was short but future chapters will be longer! (I know because the entire story is done in a notebook. I just have to type it. ) ok well Please Review! This is my first ever fan fic that I've posted! (It's also my first ever fan fic that I've written lol) If you don't like so far then please either keep your comments to yourself of tell me in a constructive way (constructive criticism ) so I can hopefully improve. ok well that's it for now so Bye byez! Please Review!


	2. Fights and A Phone Call

Hello! I hope I'm doing ok with this..it's my first ever fanfic to put on so yeah. If anyone has tips feel free to leave them through a message or review or whatever. And I'm sooooo sorry! I would've had this up much sooner but quite a few things have interfered so yeah... ok well enough chit-chat here's second chapter!

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasis on that word

_blah _ Dreams, flashbacks, or (i accidently messed this up on the first chapter) writing on paper or such.

**Chapter 2: Fights and A Phone Call**

Two days past and Eiri had yet to decide how to ask his little koibito to marry him. He had the ring, (yes he actually lived through shopping for it.) but he just couldn't think of how to ask. He had one day left, well, about 1/4 of a day to be exact. 'Hm. It has to be romantic, but not mushy. I do not do mushy.' he thought.

"Yukiii! I'm hooome!"

'O great, here he comes.'

"Yuki!" glomp "How was your day Yuki?"

"Great. Want to know why? It was quiet." 'Wait. That's not what I meant to say.'

"Yukiiii...why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're an idiot, you baka." 'I didn't mean to say that either!'

sniffle "Y-Yuki...I'm sorry! I know I annoy you and that I'm loud and stupid, but - but...I love you! If I go away and be real quiet, can we spend time together tonight and tomorrow? Please?"

"Too late. My train of thought is broken. Now go away." 'Ah! Why can't I say what I want to say to him!'

"B-But Yukiii!"

"I said go away, damnit!" 'No! Don't go away! I'm sorry damnit!'

"F-Fine!"

"Great!" 'Agh! No! Not great! Shu come back!' "Sh-!"

--BAM-- sigh 'Damn. I didnt' mean any of that. Why can't I just come right out and tell him I love him?' sigh 'Well, he probably won't be back for a while so I'll just sleep for now and apologize when he gets home.'

Much Later That Night

sigh 'Looks like Yuki's already asleep...I'm glad I went to Hiro's. He always makes me feel better. Well, tomorrow's our anniversary so I might as well get some sleep...' "Good night, Yuki." Shuichi whispered before falling asleep on the couch.

Next Morning

"Uuunn..." 'Oh! I must've slept all through the night! I don't remember Shu coming in...' Eiri thought while going to the kitchen. 'Hm? He slept on the couch? Oh..I guess he always does that when we have fights...' sigh ...!... 'That's perfect! I'll make him breakfast and apologize to him for last night before he eats and I'll hide the ring in the middle of the pancakes!' he thought rather proud of himself although he would never admit even thinking it for the sake of his image. 'I just hope he doesn't eat the ring...oh well I'll watch him to make sure.' So, after making up his mind, Eiri started making all of Shuichi's favorite breakfast foods. Once it was all done, he set the ring in the top pancake layer, visible just enough so Shuichi wouldn't eat it. 'Perfect. Now to wake up Shui-' --Riiiing! Riiing!-- sigh 'Oh well, I'll just let the answering machine get it.'

"Hello, You've reached the Yuki and Shindou residence, please leave a message after the beep. Arigato!" came Shu's voice on the recorder.

--Beep!--

"Hey Shu! This is Kana! Ya know, the girl from last night. Well, yeah. I just wanted to thank you for the awsome time! And I was wandering if you'd like to get together again sometime! Well, you have my number cause I put in your phone so call me! Lots a love! Muah!" --Beep!--

Eiri stood there, staring at the phone for a few minutes until he heard Shuichi's footsteps.

"Mmm..Yuki? What smells so good?" he asked tiredly. gasp! "Yuki! Did you make all this for me!"

"...Sh-Shu..."

"Yuki? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Shu, I-I'm sorry about last night..." Eiri said before turning to leave.

"What? Oh, it's ok Yuki! I know you didn't mean any of it! Yuki? Hey Yuki where are you going?"

"O-Out. Oh, and you have a message on the answering machine."

"Yuki! You can't leave! Don't you know what today is! It's-"

"Happy Anniversary Shuichi." Eiri said whithout looking at his young lover before leaving.

"Yuki..." 'He actually remembered...but why was he acting like that?...Oh yeah! He said I have a message, I guess I should check it just in case it's something about the band.'

Elsewhere

"Thank you, Kana. Now for your payment-"

"Oh! It's all right mister Aizawa! I got Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki's phone number out of it! That's payment enough!"

"Well then I guess I'll see you around."

"Alright! See ya!"

**End of Chapter 2!**

Alright that's it for chapter two! Um...Review if you like! or...if you dont' like too...either way say something please! lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I checked it myself but I don't know how to use spell check on here and I'm not even sure if what I'm using to type this has spell check so yeah. ok well...Review please!


	3. First Assult

Hello! Ok I have one thing to address before I give you guys the third chapter. There was one review which was unsigned or whatever, basically I couldn't reply to it and I don't mind those, but the person had a suggestion which I very much appreciate, but I kinda didn't understand it. I'm sorry to that person but if you wouldn't mind then if you read this chapter and you wish to explain your suggestion then please do so and give me a way to contact you in case I still don't get it. (I can be kinda slow sometimes. lol) But yeah. enough about that! Thank you for the reviews! It is really great to know that people are actually taking the time to read what I write. ok well, enough of my blabbering. lol Here's the third chapter!

Keys to reading:

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

_blah_ flashbacks/dreams/writing

blah emphasis on word

-blah- someone doing something (example -sigh- )

--blah-- something happening (example --bam!-- )

-------blah------ scene change

**Chapter 3: First Assult**

Eiri Yuki sat on a bench in the park where he met his young lover for the first time. 'Did he really cheat on me last night? Was that some twisted prank call or was it...real?' he thought as his eyes watered (not that he would ever let someone see that). 'I know I treat him terribly, and I wouldn't blame him for moving on to someone else, someone..better..but...couldn't he at least end our relationship first?..'

--------With Shu-------

"...Lotsa love! Muah!" --beep!-- the message ended for the fourth time. 'I dont' get it! I don't even know a Kana! Is this what Yuki was upset about! I've got to call him and tell him the truth! He probably thinks I cheated on him!' --excessive beeping as Shu dials the number-- It rang three times before Shuichi heard his own voice as the automatic answering thingy.

"Hello, You've got Eiri Yuki's cell phone! Please leave a massage after the beep!" --beep!--

"Yuki! It's Shuichi! I listened to that message and I promise you, I have no idea who that girl is! I went to Hiro's last night! I swear! Ask him if you have but you have to believe me! I would never cheat on you! I love you! Please come home Yuki! Please?..." -sigh- "H-Happy anniversary Yuki." he said holding back tears. --click-- -sobs- 'I can't believe someone would prank call like that! It's so mean!' -sobs-

--growl-- 'Huh? oh, I guess I am pretty hungry. Might as well eat while I wait for Yuki. wow...he really cooked all this for m- what's that! A-...A ring?...' -gasp!- 'Oh my God! H-He! No wonder he looked so upset! Planning all this, then hearing that phone call, all on our anniversary! Oh my poor Yuki!' he thought.

--knock knock!--

"Hm? Who could that be?"

--knock knock knock--

"Coming!"

--click. squeeak!--

"Oh, why hello Shuichi. Long time no see huh?"

"T-Taki!"

"Oh, you remember me! I'm sooo flattered." he answered leaning towards Shuichi.

"How could I forget a cold hearted baster like you!"

"Oh, Shu...I'm hurt!" -chuckle-

"Wh-what do you want!" Shuichi yelled, stepping back.

-chuckle- "What do I want? Why Shindou, I want you of course. I want to hear you scream. cry. beg!"

"N-No! Get away from me!"

--click-- "But Shu. It's just you and me now, no Yuki, no Hiroshi, no Tohma, no NG Studios, Just. You. And. Me." Taki said, closing the distance between them and grabbing Shuichi forcefully.

"No! Go Away! Leave me alone! Yukiii!" he yelled, struggling helpessly, tears beginning to spill down his soft cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be gone a while trying to sort out that phone call." Taki said, smirking.

-sob- "Y-..you were behind that!"

--chuckle--

"You bastard! Get away from me! Leave me alone damnit!...please...just leave me along." the singer sobbed.

"Oh now why would I do that when I finally have the chance to make you mine again?"

-gasp!- NO! STOP! Please!" Shuichi screamed and struggled but Aizawa wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted Shuichi Shindou, and he wanted him now.

-------------With Eiri----------

'Hm? Missed call? When did I miss a call? Oh, it's from Shu...' -sigh-...--beep--

"Yuki! It's Shuichi! I listened to that message and I promise you, I have no idea who that girl is! I went to Hiro's last night! I swear! Ask him if you have to but you have to believe me! I would never cheat on you! I love you! Please come home Yuki! Please?..." -sigh- "H-happy anniversary Yuki." --click--

"W-what?" 'Was it really just a...a ..prank? Well, I guess I'll have to go see that Hiroshi fellow to make sure...'

--------Later With Shuichi---------

-whimper-

"Heh heh heh. Well, I gotta say, that was even better than last time. Oh, and by the way. One word to your little boyfriend, or anyone for that matter, and someone very close to you...dies. Remember, I know everything about you. I'm always watching you. If you tell a single soul, I'll know. Well! Eiri may be back anytime now so I'll be going! I suggest you clean up before he gets here." -chuckle- "Till nest time! Remember...not a single ...word." --click--

-sobs- 'W-why?...Why does he enjoy that? Agh! It hurts so much! Yuki! I'm so..so..sorry!' -sobs- 'I - I tried to stop him...but I just c-couldn't!'

-sobs sobs- Slowly and painfully the used and abused singer cleaned everything up before his lover...no...fiancee'...came home.

**End of Chapter 3**

So? I'm so sorry to any and all Shuichi fans! but don't worry! Taki will get what he deserves!...but he get's to have his fun first...lol. Well, yeah...uh...review! I'll try to get the next chapter typed up soon! But till then! L8rZ!


	4. Nightmares or Memories?

Hello everyone! Thank you guys soooooooo much for the reviews! I got at least 10 and that makes me really happy! I know ten isn't alot to some people but keep in mind this is my first ever story on here. lol. well ok Here's the the fourth chapter! Ejoy!

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

_blah_ flashbacks or dreams

blah emphasize that word

-blah- someone doing something. (example: -sigh-)

--blah-- something happening (example: --Bam!--)

---------blah---------- scene change

**Chapter 4: Nightmares or Memories?**

--Knock! Knock! Knock!--

"Just a sec!"

--click--

"Oh. Mr. Yuki, uh...wha-"

"Did the brat come by here last night?"

"What? Yeah he did...Did he not come home!"

-sigh- "He came home..I...was just checking something."

-sigh of relief- "Oh ok. Is there something I need to know?"

"Ahh..no. Everything is fine...thanks."

"uhh sure no problem."

--click-- -sigh- 'So I completely overreacted about nothing,...and on our anniversary. Well, hopefully the rest of the day will go well after Shu forgives me.' Eiri thought as he left Hiroshi's place to go home.

-----------With Shu-------------

-sigh- 'The house is at least cleaned up, now time for a shower...' -sigh- 'I still don't understand why he would do this?...I mean I know he hates me but...it...it hurts!...' Shuichi thought, holding back tears.

-------Ten Minutes Later-------

-click-

"Shu? You home? Hey brat?..." -sigh- "I'm sorry! I overreacted!...Shu?..Where are you?"

"That you Yuki!" Shuichi answered from the shower trying to sound happy.

"Yeah it's me! Are yo-"

"Yukiii! I'm so so sorry! I have no idea who that girl is!"Shuichi apologized frantically while running from the shower to Eiri and hugging him.

"Shhh...It's ok. I should've asked you about it before I just left, I'm sorry."

-sobs- "I.." -sob- "love you." -sob- "Yuki." Shuichi sobbed into Eiri's shirt.

"Shhh...Shu? Why are you so upset about this? I'm here aren't I? Is something else bothering you?"

'O god he can't find out! ok Shuichi. you can do this. Just act normal! No one is going to be hurt because of my big mouth!' "No, nothing else is bothering me. Why do you ask?"

"Shu. Tell me the truth. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just,..today is our anniversary and all this happened" 'and that' "And I just...I feel really bad about it is all." he lied. 'Oh I hate lying to Yuki! But I have to. I'm sorry Yuki! I wish I could tell you the truth! I really do!'

"Oh Shu, It's not your fault. Although...I do know a fun way we can make it up to eachother." Eiri said, smirking.

"And what's that Yuki?" 'O God! Please! No sex! No sex! No sex!'

"We can make hot. wild. sweaty. Love." he answered, lust apparent in his eyes and voice.

"S-sounds fun!" 'No! Not fun! Not fun! Not fun! Fuck! I'm still sore from Taki!'

"Oh trust me. It will be. For both of us." Eiri said picking Shuichi up and carrying him to the bedroom, turning him on despite his pain and fear.

----------------------Later---------------------

Eiri lay beside his young lover in their bed. -sigh- "I love you Yuki." Shu said.

'I love you too, kiddo...Oh! I wander if he found the ring...' "Hey Shu, did you ..eat that breakfast this morning?"

-giggle- "Yes, I found the ring if that's what you mean and my answer is yes." he answered before kissing Eiri quickly.

-sigh- "I love you"

'What! He actually said it out loud!' -giggle- "I love you too Yuki..." -sigh- "Good night."

"Night Shuichi."

-sigh- 'It hurt like hell but I'm glad me and Yuki were together tonight...Only one problem,..I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow! Oh well, time to sleep!' Shuichi thought as he tried to fall asleep.

---------------Later that Night--------------------

"NO! NO! Stop it! Ahhhhh! M-make it stop!.." Shuichi yelled and kicked in his sleep.

"Agh! Damnit Shu! Wake up! You're kicking me!" yelled a grumpy novelist who was kicked awake by his lover.

"NO NO NO NO! Yukiiii! Make it stop Yuki! Please..." -whimper- "p-please..." he whimpered finally calming down a bit.

"Shuichi wake up!" Eiri yelled hoping to interrupt his lover's nightmare but only getting more whimpers in return. "Shuichi Shindou Wake the Hell up right now!" he yelled, shaking Shu.

"Huh?" Shuichi said, his eyes fluttering open. "Y-yuki?"

"Yeah it's me. You were having a nightmare."

"Oh...just a dream...just ...just a dream..." 'You're wrong Yuki...it's not just a dream...'

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no. I-I'm ok." he answered, shaking.

"No. You're not ok. You're still shaking. C'mon Shu. You can talk to me about it. " Eiri said while taking his fiancee' in his arms comfortingly.

Shuichi just snuggled closer into the embrace, remaining silent. 'What should I tell him? I can't tell him the truth or someone might get hurt...' he thought, not noticing the silent tears falling down his own cheeks.

'Is he crying?' Eiri thougt. 'Why won't he talk to me? It's rare that I'm this nice so why doesn't he take advantage of it? Normally anytime he has a bad dream he wants to tell me about it...is there something he's not telling me other than his dream?'

"I hate you Taki..." the young singer whispered, not realizing he said his thought out loud.

'What! Taki! Is he not over that yet? Is that what his dream was about!' Eiri thgouth. "Shu, is-" -sigh- "Nevermind. Just try to go back to sleep."

"mhm."

'So was it a dream or his memory?'

END OF CHAPTER 4!

so? Is it ok so far? All my friends at school say it's good and all but what about the people who don't know me personally? What do ya'll think of it so far? ok well.. I shall try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please!


	5. Second Assult Part 1

Hello everyone! Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! They make me so happy! Ok! Here's the next chappy!

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks or dreams

-blah- someone doing something (example: -sigh-)

--blah-- something happening (example: --bam!--)

-------------blah---------- scene change

**Chapter 5: Second Assult (part1)**

"I'm leaving Yuki! I love you!" Shuichi hollered as he walked out the door.

"Mhm. Come straight home!"

--click-- -giggle- 'I think he's worried about me because of last night...' -sigh- 'if only he knew..' he thought on his was to NG Studios.

"Well well well, I'm acutally surprised you didn't tell your precious Yuki about what happened yesterday. Especially after that dream." said a voice behind him.

'What! How does he know about my dream!' "H-How did y-you...-"

"I told you, I'm always watching you." Aizawa said embracing the singer from behing.

-gasp!- "P-please...I-I'm going to be late f-for work."

"Oh my. We wouldn't want that. Someone might get...suspicious." he answered nipping at Shu's neck.

'Oh no! What if he decides to do...that...again! Oh please no!' "T-Taki...p-please...l-let me...g-go." Shuichi begged, near tears.

"Don't me so scared around me. It's not like I hurt you...much." -chuckle- "Alright, I'll let you go this time." -chuckle- And with that, he sunk back into the shadows of a near-by ally.

-sigh- 'Thank God! He's gone for now...Wait! If I stay with someone 24/7 then he can't get to me again! Yes! That's what I'll do. If he doesn't get a chance to do anything, then he won't!' Shu thought as he ran the rest of the way to NG despite the pain in his lower body.

----------------With Eiri----------------

Meanwhile, Eiri sat in his study with his laptop. 'ug. I can't concentrate! What was with the brat last night! And that dream...and what he whispered before he fell asleep...I just can't get it out of my head!...I get the feeling he's hiding something from me...Ugh...screw this. If I can't concentrate then I might as well take a walk...it's a nice day...' he thought, deciding to go to the park where he first met his singing fiancee'.

----------------------------------------------

As the week went by, Shuichi's plan seemed to be working quite nicely. He was always either with Hiro or Eiri. Hiro gave him rides to and from work without questions, and Eiri didn't seem to mind his constant presence as long as he was quiet when Eiri worked on his novels. The only time he allowed himself to be alone was in the bathroom.

--------Sixth day after Shu thought of his plan--------

"Hey Shu, I've gotta run this script to my editor real quick. I'll be back in about 30 minutes." Eiri said as he walked to the door.

"Can I come Yuki? Please please please!"

"Shu, I'm just going to my editor's. It won't take long, just stay here."

"But Yukiii..." he whined.

"What's going on Shuichi?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been so clingy this week and you refuse to be alone except in the bathroom. Tell me what's going on."

"I...I..."

"Shu. Just tell me." he said gently.

'Oh no! what do I tell him!' "I-It w-was...the dream! Yeah! The dream I had that night! I just got the feeling it was telling me something and so I figured if I'm never alone, th-then whatever it was warning me about couldn't happen! I know it sounds stupid ...but...it's worked so far!" he said, grinning goofly.

-sigh- "Shu. I get it. but it's only going to be 30 minutes and if you keep the door locked and stay inside, you'll be fine."

"But Yuki-!"

"No! Just lock the door. Now I've got to go or I'll be late for mt meeting." --click--

-whimper-..."but...I'm scared...of..him..." Shuichi said quietly after Eiri left.

----------------30 minutes later----------------

"I'm back Shu!"

"Yuki!" he said, happily glomping the novelist. "I'm ok! I'm ok! Nothing happened Yuki!"

"I told you nothing would happen baka." Eiri answered, softly chuckling.

'Heh. Enjoy your safety while it lasts Shuichi Shindou.' thought Taki from outside the window. 'For soon, I'll come for you again..'

-------------------------

Another week went by with no incidents and Shuichi was finally going back to his old routine, but little did he know, he'd soon regret letting his guard down...

---------------

"I'm going out for a walk Yuki! I love you!"

"When should I expect you back?"

"Umm...an hour or so. Later Yuki!"

"See ya brat, be safe!" he called from his study.

-giggle- "ok!" --click-- -sigh- 'I can finally forget about Taki. He hasn't bothered me since that morning on my way to work. And I've taken quite a few walks like this lately. I'm finally safe.' he thought, on his way to the park, completely unaware of the shadow following him the whole way.

-sigh- "Nothing can ruin this day." he said out loud, sitting on his favorite bench.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said a voice behind him.

-gasp- "T-Taki?"

"You let your guard down. Now, come with me quietly and I'll make sure the bomb in Eiri's apartment doesn't accidently go off." he whispered in Shuichi's ear.

-gasp- 'Yuki! Oh no! I-..I..have no choice...' he thought sadly before getting up and turning to face his evil stalker. "I-I'll ...do whatever y-you say just, please..don't hurt Yuki..." he begged quietly.

-smirk- "That's a good boy. Now follow me." 'Hahaha! This is perfect! Ha! There isn't even a bomb yet he's scared shitless for that writer!' Taki thought trying to hold in his laughter as he led Shuichi to a nearby hotel.

'A...a hotel!' -groan- 'I'm already regretting this...but I have to. For Yuki's sake. I'll go through anything for his safety.'

"Now call Eiri on your cell phone and tell him you're gonna hang out with Hiroshi so not to expect you back anytime soon. Then, put your clothes on that dresser and get in the bed. I expect you to be there waiting when I get back in 10 minutes. Oh, and if you tell Eiri anything other what I told you to tell him then you might as well just push the bomb button yourself cause I'll know."

-whimper- 'There much be a way out of this!' Shuichi thought frantically while waiting for Eiri to pick up the phone.

---------------With Eiri----------------

--Riiiing! Riiing!-- "Hello?"

"H-Hey Yuki! It's Shu, I-I was just lettin you know that me and Hiro are gonna hang out so don't expect me back anytime soon. ok?"

"Is that all you called me for?"

"Y-Yes."

-sigh, rolls eyes- "Alright."

"I love you, Yuki!"

"Hn." --click-- 'Damnit, I was finally getting able to concentrate. Agh. O well, at least I get more peace and quiet.'

--------------With Shuichi-------------

-sigh- 'At least i can make myself sound happy...Just remember. I'm doing this for Yuki, This is to keep Yuki safe.'

"I'm baaack!" Taki said entering the room with about five other guys.

'Oh no! Is he gonna have me gangraped again!'

"Well guys, this is your boy." There was a round of snickers, sneers, and grunts in reply. "Now, Shu, these mean have pain good money to each have a turn with you, so make sure they get what the paid for." he said to Shuichi, smirking.

'What! All of them! And he's making money off of me!' Shu thought, eyes wide with fear. They all laughed at his obvious discomfort then four of them left with Taki to another room to leave the first in line to have his way with the terrified singer.

End of Chapter 5

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Average? lol. ok I'll shut up now. Review please!


	6. Second Assault part 2

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh! and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes! tehe. I try not to do that again...Gomenasai! lol. but yeah. seriously sorry for that. lol. but yeah. enough of my rambling, here's what you guys were waiting for! O! and just to let you know, it picks up like about an hour and a half after the last chapter. so yeah if you dont' remember what happened you may wanna go back and read the ending of chapter 5. well! here's chappie 6!

"blah" talking

'blah' - thinking

blah emphasize that word

-blah- someone doing something (example: -sigh-)

--blah-- something happening (example: --knock knock!--)

----------blah------------ scene change

**Chapter 6: Second Assault** (part 2)

---------With Eiri------

--Riiiing!-- 'Damnit! Why can't people stop interupting me!' -sigh- --Riiiing!-- -growl- --click-- "Hello?"

"Hey Yuki, is Shuichi there?"

"Isn't he with you?" Eiri answered boredly.

"uhhh...no?..Why would he be with me? It's his day off, he's been talking about nothing other than spending the day with you lately. So...I'm guessing he's not there...?"

"Of course he's not here you baka! Why else would I ask if he's with you!"

"Whoa man chill out, where was he last time you talked to him?"

"...He went for a walk, then called me a little later saying you two were gonna hang out."

"Ok well, I'll call his cell phone and see if I can find out what's going on then I'll call you right back."

"Hurry."

"Mhm."

--click-- 'Why would he lie to me? Where is he? What if he's hurt and bleeding somewhere!' Eiri thought, unaware to how close he actually was to the truth.

------------------With Shu----------------

"AHHHH!" he screamed as the third man came inside him painfully. 'Three down..Two to go..O God! Please let it end soon!' he thought as he lay in the bed drenched in other men's cum and his own blood.

"All right guys lets give the kid a little break eh?" Taki said walking in a few minutes later once the third man left.

"What! But I'm next! I don't want to wait any longer!" one of the two men left yelled angrily.

"Yeah! And I already have to wait for him, I don't want to wait extra either!" yelled the other.

"Now now, don't you two want him to have energy for you? He's too exhausted to go any more right now. Just give him five minutes." he said, instantly calming the men's anger and exciting them for their pleasure to come. "Call Hiroshi back. And don't let him know what's going on." he whispered to Shuichi, handing him his cell phone which showed one missed call.

"I...don't think...un!...I ...can sound...convincing.." he answered weakly.

"Well you sure as hell better try 'cause you've got three more to go."

"Th-three!"

"Oh yeah. You didnt' think I'd let all these others have their fun and not get to have any myself, do you?"

-whimper- "P-please...d-don't make me do this anymore...I-It hurts!..." Shu begged.

"Sorry kid, but your pain and begging is only making me want my turn with you even more, and these guys already paid. You've got now choice...But then you do have a choice when you think about it...do what I tell you..or blow your boyfriend up. So you wanna choose or should I just assume these men are going to get what they paid for." he said, smirking evilly once Shuichi just hung his head and mumbled that Taki already knew what choice he made. "Now call your friend so we can procede."

-sigh-...-cries-...-takes deep breaths-

-----------------With Hiro----------------

"I'm sorry Yuki, no one answered. I'll keep trying. If you think of where he might be, then let me kno-...Oh, someone's calling on the other line, hold on." --beep!-- "Hello?"

"H-Hiro?"

"Shuichi! Where are you? Yuki and I are worried sick! And why did you tell him we were hanging out when all you've been talking about lately is spending today with him!"

"I-I'm sorry Hiro. I really was on my way there 'cause Yuki is working today, but I got a little held up and I ended up just not going. I'm fine really, I'm...at the mall, I decided to do some shopping for Yuki, since ya kno, I never got him anything for our anniversary, haven't had much luck though,...well yeah um. I need to go so, Bye Hiro!"

"Wait Shu-!" --click-- -sigh- 'Oh crap! I almost forgot Yuki on the other line!' --click-- "Hello? Mr. Yuki? Hello?"

"Shut up, I'm here."

"Oh thank God! Hey that was Shu that called, says he's ...shopping."

"Shopping! When we're worried sick about him? I wasted all that time worrying about him and he was SHOPPING!"

"Wait, you actually admit you were worried?"

"Nakano!"

"Ok ok! Sorry! but yeah, he hung up before I could question him."

-sigh- "Alright. Thanks. Bye."

"Later!"

--click--

----------------------With Eiri------------------

'I cannot believe that brat! Damnit! That it. I'm calling him and he is coming home now.' Eiri thought, very annoyed at his fiancee's behavior.

--click, excessive beeping--

"Hey! You've reached Shuichi Shindou! Leave a message ple-" --click--

'He turned off his phone? Does he not want to talk to me or something? Is he upset because I had to work today instead of spend time with him? Ah! God that damn brat! I'm never going to be able to concentrate at this rate!' thought a rather distraught Eiri.

------------Later With Shu------------

--click-- Well, it's just you and me now, Shindou."

-whimper- "T-taki...p-please...n-no..." Shuichi begged pointlessly, knowing his pleas would be ignored.

-chuckle- "Are you trying to turn me on even more love?" Taki answered, smirking. "Ya know, you're quite cute when you're scared. Tell me, is Eiri Yuki really worth all of this?" He whispered in Shu's ear.

-whimper-

-chuckle- Think of it this way, just one more tonight then you can go home to him."

'H-He's right. but...I don't want Yuki to see me like this...a-and..I dont' know how long I can pretend to be myself this continues...' he thought as Taki began the torture he called fun.

---------------------With Eiri----------------------

-sigh- 'The whole day to myself and I get one page done...One! Hm. Wonder where the brat is, the mall closed about an hour and half ago so he should be home by now...' -sigh- 'He sure has alot of explaining to do when he gets home.' Eiri thought while waiting for his lover.

------------------Later with Shu (again lol)-------------

--laughter-- "Man, it's perfect when you struggle the way you do." said an exhausted Taki. Nothing answered him except Shuichi's paind whimpers and tears. "Well. You've got ten minutes to get a shower and start walking home."

-whimper, cries- "I...I c-can barely m-move...and you expect me t-to get in and out of the shower in less than t-ten minutes!" Shuichi sobbed.

"Well, would you rather spend the night here, with me?"

"N-No...b-but...c-can't you at least t-take me home? P-please?" he begged.

"Aw, Shu I'm touched that you don't want to leave me but do you really want to show up at Yuki's door with me?"

'Yes cause then he can kill you and this will all be over you bastard.' "N..no."

"Then go get your shower."

The singer then painfully stumbled to the shower and prepared to go home.

------------With Eiri-------------

'Where is he! I swear that brat better be ready to talk as soon as he gets in the door!'

-------------With Shu--------------

"Oh by the way. There was never a bomb." --click--

Stunned, Shuichi stood outside the hotel room door. 'Th-That was ...all for..n-nothing?' he thought before falling to his knees in tears. After about ten minutes of just sitting there crying silently, he painfully made his way home to Eiri.

End of Chapter 6

I almost started crying just writing this one! tear but I had to have at least one big attack with more than one person or something ya kno. Yeah...I also noticed that I switched scenes alot.. lol but yeah. I didnt' want to go into detail with what was going on with Shu..ahem. So yeah..I had to throw those Eiri scenes in there. lol. Well, yeah. Review please!


	7. Suspicions

Hey everyone! I know I know poor Shu from the last chapter! but yeah. Thanks for all the reviews! ok well here's the next chappy!

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashback or dream or writing

-blah- someone doing something (example: -sigh-)

--blah-- something happening (example: --Knock knock!--

----------blah---------- scene change

**Chapter Seven: Suspicions**

--click-- "Shuichi Shindou where the hell have you been?" yelled Eiri.

Shuichi looked up to see an obviously very upset Yuki glaring at him. "I-I'm sorry Yuki."

"You better be you damned brat! Do you know how worried I've been! And why was your phone off?"

'O shit! My phone! I left it with Taki!' -sigh- "I'm sorry ...Good night Yuki. I'm too tired to argue, I'll just sleep on the couch.

'Hm? He's limping...Is there something he's not telling me?' "Shu...where've you been?" he asked more calmly.

"Shopping." Shuichi mumbled tiredly.

"The mall closed hours ago. Don't lie to me Shuichi. Where have you been?"

-snore...snore-

-sigh- "Fine. But we're talking in the morning." Eiri said as he picked up his sleeping lover and carried him to the bedroom.

-----------------Later that night----------------

-whimper- "P-please...make it stoooop..." Shuichi begged in his sleep.

"Uhnn.." 'What's the damn brat mumbling about now?'

"s-stop...p-please..." -whimper-

'Eh? Another Taki dream?' -sigh- 'I'll talk to him in the morning.' Eiri thought while pulling Shuichi against him in a comforting embrace.

---------------In the Morning----------------

"Uhhnn..." 'O Gods, I'm sore! Ok. Last night was too close...I have to act normal today...Ok...here goes' "Yuki Yuki Yuki! Are you awake Yuki?"

"Ug. Damn. I am now."

"Yay! Hey Yuki? We're engaged right? When are we gonna get married? And how soon can I tell everyone?" Shu said cheerfully.

"As soon as you tell me where you were yesterday." Eiri answered challengingly. For a moment Eiri thought he saw Shuichi's face become full of fear but as soon as it appeared, it was gone and Shu looked just like his usual happy self.

"I told you Yuki, I was shopping! Don't you trust me?" he said giving Eiri his puppy dog eyes.

-sigh- "Alright. I don't really believer you but I'll drop it for now."

'Phew! That was close!' "So can I tell everyone at work today? Can I? Can I? Can I?" he said enthusiastically.

"Sure go ahead"

---------------------------

The day went by and everyone at NG congradulated Shuichi on his engagement, even Tohma, but Tohma also noticed his singing wasn't as good as usual which usually meant that Shuichi was upset about something. He acted normal, but the president of NG Studios was very good at seeing through people's masks. Something was definately bothering his star and if he didn't get over it then Tohma would have to interfere.

The week went by and Taki seemed to find time for his "fun" in Shuichi's schedule almost every other day. And each day, Shuichi acted less and less like himself. By the end of the week, Tohma and Eiri had had enough of the singer's changing behavior.

"Hm. So it's not just here at NG. Is there anything else different that you've noticed?"

"Well, he's been having nightmares lately too but everytime I tri to get him to talk to me, he either changes the subject or says he has somewhere to be and leaves. And almost every time he leaves the house, even when he just goes to work, he comes home really tired and walking stiffly. And he almost never wants to have sex anymore." Eiri confided to Tohma.

"Ok too much information there Eiri. But anyways, so something is obviously going on that he's not telling us. Have to talked to Nakano about it? He always goes to him when you two have a fight or something so maybe he knows something."

"I don't know. I haven't asked him. but...the stiff walking...it kind of makes me wonder if...he might be...cheating one me..." the novelist answered sadly.

--Smack!-- "Don't say that Eiri! As much as I was against it at first, I have to admit that you and I both know that little baka is loyal like a dog to you." Tohma said harshly.

-sigh- "You're right. But he's not himself lately so-"

"Hey guys, have you seen Shu?" interupted Hiro popping his head into the room.

"No we haven't, but I'm glad you're here, we need to talk to you." Tohma answered.

----------

"So you've noticed it as well, and so have others? Who else exactly was mentioned it to you?" Tohma asked Hiro.

"Well, Sakano begged me to cheer him up while crying his eyes out...uhm...K asked me if he needed to have a word with Mr. Yuki...Ryuichi practically sobbed to anyone who would listen about Shu not wanting to play with him and Kumagoru...and even Fujisaki told me to find a way to cheer him up before our next concert." Hiro answered.

"Alright. Eiri, tell Shindou he's got tomorrow off. But I want you here Nakano. Suguru as well. Oh and Eiri, make sure Shindou isn't out your sight. We have to find out what's been bothering him and we have to do something about it." Tohma said.

"Ok."

"Hn."

"Alright. Then it's settle. I have some phone calls to make, so if you'll excuse me."

--------------Meanwhile with Shu--------------

-whimper- "T-taki...please...just...don't" Shuichi sobbed weakly as Aizawa pinned him against the wall of an alley.

-chuckle- "After all the times, I've done this, you'd think you'd learn ...you can't stop me so you might as well learn to enjoy it." he whispered in the singer's ear. "Besides, you need punishment for letting your act slip so much over the past week."

-eyes widen- "H-how can you expect me to able to k-keep up this act when you're fucking raping me whenever the hell you want?" Shuichi sobbed angrily.

"Temper. Temper. You know I could make it worse...even more painful...so be thankful a little pain in the ass is all you get." Taki said feircly before once again, usuing the broken singer for his own pleasure.

End of Chapter 7

Well? Oooo! Just think of what Eiri's gonna do once he finds out what's happening to his little brat (as he calls him lol) Yeah I know this one was kinda short but yeah. sorry! Ok well I got lotsa stuff to do so ...yeah...Please Review!


	8. Marriage Plans

Hello peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! They made me happy! lol. ok well I'm sure you guys would rather read the next chapter instead of my ramblings so here ya go! lol

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ dreams, flashbacks, or writing

-blah- someone doing something

--blah-- something happening

------blah------- scene change

**Chapter 8: Marriage Plans**

--click-- "I'm home Yuki!" Shuichi called tiredly.

" Oh brat, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh? I have to work...Why?"

"Well, I talked Tohma into giving you guys the day off and the rest is a surprise."

-blink...blink- "Are you ok Yuki?" Shuichi asked skeptically.

"Eh?"

"You're being nice...and offering to spend time with me. That's not normal for you..."

"Well since you're not being yourself lately, I really dont' see why it's such a shock for me to act differently for a day or two. But if you don't want to, then I can always work on my novel." Eiri answered turning towards his office.

"No Yuki! I'd love to spend tomorrow with you! Please!" Shu begged while latching onto Eiri's arm quickly. 'Ah! I shouldn't have moved so quickly!...that hurt...' he thought, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain.

"That's what I hoped you'd decide." Eiri said, wrapping his arms around his singer.

'Oh..he said surprise...I hope it's nothing sexual...'

Feeling his young fiancee's body tense against his, Eiri decided to take him to the bedroom to help him relax.

"U-um..Yuki? What kind of surprise is it?"

"Huh? A bit anxious are we?"

"Yukiii! You know I hate not knowing things!" the singer whined.

"Well, then let me help you take your mind off of it." Eiri whispered in his ear while putting his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and setting him in his lap on the bed.

'Just my luck we hav- huh? A massage?...wow...it feels...really...relaxing...'

"Feel good?"

"Mhm."

"You've been really tense lately...so tonight..and tomorrow...you and I, are relaxing while we work on that surprise." Eiri said as he laid Shuichi down so he could reach his back.

-sigh- 'I can't believe he's not even trying to do anything other than the massage...'

"So, do you feel better?"

"Mhmm..."

"Good." he said before laying next to his lover and pulling him close. "Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Hm? But I though you said we were relaxing..."

"When I said that, I was referring to the fact that we won't have to think about anything other than each other." Eiri answered before kissing Shuichi good night.

-sigh- 'O well. I'll find out soon enough.' Shu thought while contentedly snuggling into his future husband's embrace.

-----------------------Middle of the Night-------------------

'Ugh...he's dreaming again...'

"AHH!" Shuichi yelled, sitting up quickly in bed. --heavy breathing-- 'Hm? Yuki's still asleep? Well, that's good. I hate taking his sleep time just because of Taki...Taki...that bastard...' he thought, clenching his fists in the sheets. "I-I'm sorry Yuki...I hate lying to you...but...it's for your own safetly...i-if I tell you the truth...he might hurt you..." he whispered as silent tears trailed down his cheeks when he stroked a had through his sleeping lover's hair. -sigh- "I love you Yuki.." he whispered again while snuggling back against Eiri.

'He? who's he? Who the hell is hurting my brat?' Eiri thought angrily after hearing what Shuichi said.

------------------------Next Morning-----------------------

"Mmmm...Yukiiii...wake uuuuup...What's the surprise?"

"Nn...coudn't we have slept in?" Eiri answered tiredly.

"But Yukiii... I wanna know what the surprise is..." Shuichi whined.

"Alright, Alright. I'm getting up." he said, standing up and yawning. "Ok get dressed and c'mon." he said getting dressed himself.

"Ok!"

--------

"So Yuki, where are we going?" Shuichi asked as they walked down the street.

"Breakfast. Then the surprise." Eiri said, winking.

"Can't we just skip breakfast?"

"Nope. I'm hungry."

"But Yukiii..." -stomach growl-

"And it sounds like I'm not the only one that's hungry."

------------At NG----------------

"Ok so is everyone here?" Tohma asked walking into the room.

"Everyone except Ryu." K answered.

"Hey Everyone!" Ryuichi yelled happily as he burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late! Kumagoru and I couldn't decide what I should wear!"

-sigh- Whatever, let's just get this meeting started." said Fujisaki.

----------With Shu and Eiri--------------------

"Ok Ok! So now what's the surprise?" Shuichi asked as they once again started walking.

"You'll see." answered Eiri.

"But Yukiiii..."

"Here we are." he anounced stopping in front of a rather new looking shop.

"Huh? What's this place?" asked Shu as they walked in.

"This...is where gay couples can openly express their love and plan a fabulous wedding!" answered a...rather flambouyant...salesman coming out of a back room. "Eiri Uesegi I presume? And...Shuichi Shindou?" he asked looking through some papers on a clip board.

"Correct." Eiri answered.

"Ok! Let's get started!" he said smiling.

'Wow...Yuki..planned this?...for us? H-he really does love me!' thought Shuichi as he slowly got over his shock and his eyes turned to hearts.

--------------------------

As the day progessed Eiri and Shuichi picked their colors, songs (all of course by Bad Luck), cake, etc. for their wedding which was set to be in one month exactly. When they finally went home, Shu was exhausted and fell asleep in Yuki's lap as they sat together on the couch.

--Bzz Bzz-- Eiri's cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Eiri, It's Tohma. How'd the day with Shindou go?"

-sigh- "He was the happiest I've seen him in weeks." he answered as he lovingly brushed his fingers through his lover's hair. "How was the meeting?"

"Everyone noticed the same things, and no one had any clues."

"Oh...well. I have one. But I can't say it now. I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch. ok?"

"Alright. See you then Eiri. Goodnight." --click--

"Don't worry Shu...We'll find out what's bothering you...and we'll make it stop." he whispered as he kissed Shuichi and carried him to the bedroom.

End of Chapter 8

Oooo! It's gonna get interestin soon! lol. Only two chapters left! Ok well Please Review!


	9. The Night Before

Hello! Thanx for all the reviews! They made me happy . lol ok this chappy picks up the morning after the last chappy despite what it's titled. Here ya go!

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashbacks/dreams/writing_

emphasize these words

-someone does something-

--something happens--

------scene change-------

**Chapter 9: The Night Before**

"Mmm...Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he woke up to not find Eiri by his side. "Yuki!...Yuki!"

"I'm in here brat now stop yelling!" came Eiri's voice from the kitchen.

-sigh- 'Phew! I wonder why I got so worked up just because he wasn't right beside me...wait, I thought I fell asleep on the couch...Did Yuki carry me in here?' Shu thought as he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen...His eyes turned to hears as soon as he walked in and saw the breakfast Eiri had cooked...for him. "Oh Yuki.." he breathed.

"What?" he answered in his usual cold tone.

"Is...this for me?"

"No it's for the dog." he sais sarcastically.

Shuichi then got an extremely sad look on his face. "Oh."

-sigh- "Baka. We don't have a dog. Of course it's for you, now eat it before it gets cold." Eiri said as he got up and walked towards the living room. "Oh, and when you're done hurry up and get ready for work because I'm giving you a ride." he added as he got to the kitchen doorway. For the second time since he woke up that morning, Shuichi's eyes turned to big purple hearts as he happily ran after and glomped Eiri.

----------------------

"Hello Eiri, It's good to see you." Tohma said as Eiri walked into his office.

-grunt-

"So what was it that you got out of Shindou yesterday?"

"Well, I didn't get anything out of him necissarily. He...had another dream and...I guess he thought I was still asleep because he was whispering."

_"...I-I'm sorry Yuki...lying to you...your own safety...He..."_

Bits of that night replaed in Eiri's head as he told Tohma everything he heard.

"He...who's he?" Tohma asked.

"I don't know...I thought maybe ...it could be...Taki Aizawa...that guy from ASS...because of that other night when he mentioned the name Taki after one of those dreams..."

-sigh- "It's ASK, Eiri. Not ASS. ASK. and why would he just now be having nightmares about it? That happened almost four years ago..."

"I know...that's what I can't figure out...unless he's been seeing Shuichi but I don't think that's possible..."Eiri said.

-sigh- "I don't know Eiri...I dont' think it is either but we have to keep our options open.."

-------------------

The next month went by quickly as Eiri and Shuichi prepared for their wedding. Taki seemed to find less and less time to bother Shu and Shu's personality had begun to go back to it's usual happy self. And now we find ourselves the night before the big day...

"Yuki! It's bad luck to see each other the day of the wedding until we're at the altar."

"So...it's not the day yet."

-sigh- "What I'm saying is that I can't stay here tonight because we'll see each other when we wake up."

"Oh. Where do you plan to stay?"

"A hotel. Hiro's gonna drop me off. I already have the room."

"Oh. um...ok."

"Thanks for understanding Yuki:" Shuichi yelled before kissing Eiri and leaving.

'Uh...right...ok...' the kinda confused novelist thought.

-------------------------------

"Are you sure you wan to stay alone? Most guys have a party of somethin the night before their wedding."

-wink- "Well most guys don't marry other guys either. Hahaha! Don't worry Hiro! I'll be fine!" Shuichi answered happily before entering the hotel. -sigh- 'Things have been so great,...I mean sure there's those random visits from Taki but those are happening much less frequently now.' he thought as he entered his room. "I won't let anything ruin tomorrow!" he said to himself while stretching contentedly.

"Oh really? Then you'll enjoy tonight instead of fight back?" came a voice from the doorway behind him...Shuichi's eyes widened and he quickly spun around. "heh. You didn't think I'd miss my chance to be alond with you in a hotel room...now did you?"

'O God, I should've taken Hiro up on his party offer...' Shu thought, as he stood there too frightened to move.

"Aw, don't look so scared...It only hurts when you struggle." Taki said, smirking as he came inside and closed the door.

"N-no..." was all Shuichi could say as he was once again, taken and abused.

After a seemingly endless amount of time struggling against Taki's numerous "games", Taki finally left Shuichi alone, lying in his own blood, and...another...sticky liquidy substance...but of course it was only to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Heh. I'll be back." he whispered as he set the knife he had been using to get the singer to scream whenever he desired to hear it, on the bedside table.

Poor Shuichi could barely move and was now fully regretting the rejection of Hiro's offer. 'Uhn...2:30 am...Yuki's probably asleep...it's a good think I have my key...I've got to get out of here before he comes back...' he thought as he looked at the clock and slowly got out of bed and walked as quickly and silently ,as his bleeding body would allow him, to the door. He painfully made it and left to go home.

--------------------

It seemed he had been walking for hours. He could see the house from here, but...he wasn't sure if he would make it...he was dizzy, cold, and wearing only boxers and a bathrobe that he had found by the bed. After what seemed like many more hours he made it to the door. He was in the process of unlocking it when he felt a hand on his shoulder...

------------------------

Eiri had somehow been convinced by Tatshuya to go out drinking. He luckily didn't get drunk but he was getting home rather late. As he neared his door he saw someone standing there shakily unlocking it. He didnt' recognize the person...until he put his hand on the young man's shoulder and he turned around.

-gasp- "Shuichi?"

"Y-Yuki..." the younger one said before passing out.

Eiri stood there holding his unconcious fiancee' for a few moments, too shocked to move. 'H..he's covered in...blood!...What happened? Who the hell is doing this to him?' he thought, getting angry as he brought Shuichi inside, cleaned him up, and held his still shaking body through the night.

End of Chapter 9!

There ya go! Think about it...one chapter left!...Oh the suspense! lol. sorry guys. I'll get the last one up as soon as possible. kk? lol well, Please Review!


	10. Hidden Pain Revealed

All right you guys! It's the last chapter! I'm sorry it took longer than expected. My dad tried to disconnect the internet to keep me off of it and in the process he screwed it up soooo yeah I had to wait for it to be brought back to life (lol) before I could put this up. Well anyways, Here ya go!

"talking"

'thinking'

emphasize this word

_dreams/memories/writing_

-someone doing something-

--something happening--

-----scene change------

**Chapter Ten: Hidden Pain Revealed**

"Uhnnn..." Shuichi moaned, slowly sitting up. 'What happened?...Last I remember I was walking home...How'd I get in bed?..Eh?...Y-yuki? Oh no...did he find me?...' -sigh- 'Shit. this isn't good.' he thought as he got out of bed slowly and painfully. 'Well, I'll just go to Hiro's to get ready for the wedding...maybe Yuki won't get a chance to ask me about last night.' And with that he left his sleeping fiancee' to prepare for what he thought would be the best day of his life.

-----------------

"Unn...Shu? You awake? Sh-" -gasp- "Shuichi! Where are you?" Yuki yelled frantically. As he searched the house he found no sign of his love, until he reached the kitchen, he found a plate of food and a note wich read:

_Dear Yuki, _

_Today's the big day! And you know what they say! It's bad luck for us to see each other today before meeting at the alter, so I'm getting ready at Hiro's place! See you at the alter! Can't Wait!_

_Your Soon-to-be Husband,_

_Shuichi_

-sigh- 'That's my Shu...' Yuki thought, smiling...but that smile faded as he remember the state he found his young "soon-to-be husband" in the night before.

--------------------------At the wedding place, before the wedding-----------------------

--whistling--

"Shuichi."

"Huh?" -gasp- "T-taki...what are you d-doing here?"

"You ran away last night. I don't appreciate that very much." he answered while cornering the singer.

"You're n-not supposed to be here...y-you weren't invited!"

-chuckle- "Do you think I care about invitations?"

-sigh- "please...don't ruin this day for me..." Shuichi said, sounding very depressed but no longer scared.

"Aw c'mon. Don't give me that look. I wasn't done with you last night. Had you not run away, I just might have let your wedding day with Yuki go by without this but...you gave me no choice." Taki said smirking evilly as he pressed his body against Shu's.

Meanwhile Eiri had been just around the corner listening to everything, and by now he was VERY pissed at Taki from "ASS" as he called him.

"So you gonna give me what I want or do I have to get forceful?" Taki continued.

"..."

"Heh. Well? What's your answer?"

"...go to hell." Shuichi answered.

"Heh heh heh. Well then I guess I'll have to be forceful." Taki said as he started to lift Shuichi's shirt.

"You God damned fucking bastard." came Eiri's voice as he turned the corner and showed himself. He was shaking from rage as he glared at the man pinning his Shuichi against the wall.

"Y-y-y-yu...ki..." Shuichi stuttered with a terrified look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this bastard was hurting you?" Eiri asked, not once taking his eyes off Taki.

"I...I...I was...I..."

"He was protecting you. If it weren't for your safety, he wouldn't have had to keep quiet about it." Taki said smirking.

'What? He...was protecting...me?' Yuki thought.

Taki then took his chance and grabbed Shuichi, holding a knife against his neck.

-gasp-

"Heh heh heh. Shouldn't let your guard down, Eiri Yuki."

-growl- "Let him go. Haven't you hurt him enough? You sick bastard!"

--muffled laughter-- ... --insane laughter-- "Yes...maybe I am sick...but I've got what I want. And he's right here in my arms." Taki said, pressing Shu's body against his causing the singer to yelp painfully when Taki put pressure directly on the night before's knife wounds.

-whimper-

This only angered Eiri even more and unable to restrain himself any longer, he lunged for Taki seperating him from Shuichi.

"You" -punch- "Fucking" -punch- "BASTARD!" Eiri yelled as he continuously punched Aizawa. Taki somehow managed to hit Eiri in the stomach hard enough to cause him to double over. Shuichi could only watch in horror as the one he loved and the one who had hurt him so many times fought each other. Fortunately, Taki was only able to get in a few good hits before Eiri knocked him unconcious. Taki now lay on the ground as a barely living bloody pulp.

-pant pant pant- "Why...Why didn't you...tell me?" Eiri panted as he caught his breath.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki...I'm so...so sorry..." Shuichi answered as he began to sob sadly. "H...he said...that he would...hurt someone...c-close to me if I...told...anyone..."

'That damned son of a bitch. How dare he put my brat through all of this.' Eiri thought. glaring at the limp body of Taki. "Shhh...It's ok. It's all over now..." he soothed as he took the crying singer in his arms.

-whimper- ...-sob- "N-..no!" -sniff- "It's not ok!...I - I made you worry so much!" -sob- "I'm sorry Yuki..." Shu sobbed in Eiri's arms.

That's when Hiro and Tohma came running around the corner. "Oh my God..." they both gasped when they saw the bloody body of Taki and the crying Shuichi in Eiri's arms.

Taki ended up dying from blood loss since no one bothered to get him to a hospital and the wedding was postponed for another week.

--------------That Night-----------------

Eiri sat on the couch holding his crying singer in his arms as Shuichi told him everything that Taki had done to him.

"Shhh...It's ok...It's all over now...I'm here...And Aizawa is dead...He'll never hurt you again...You're safe now." he said rocking the singer gently in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Yuki...I hated lying to you but...I was so scared...I'm sorry..." Shuichi sobbed.

"Shhh...it's ok...it'll be..ok." Eiri continued to hold and comfort his young lover until Shu fell asleep, crying in his arms.

----------------Later..in the Middle of the Night---------------

"No! No Please!" begged Shuichi in his sleep.

"Shuichi! Shu wake up!" Eiri yelled, shaking Shuichi gently, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"AHHH!" Shu screamed, sitting up quickly. "...Y-Yuki?"

"Yeah, it's me. You were having another nightmare."

"I..I'm sorry...I must've woken you up..."

"Shhh...it's ok..." Eiri soothed as he rocked his lover back to sleep.

The week went by quickly and before they knew it, Shuichi and Eiri were married. The nightmares continued, but became less frequent as time went by.

-----------------One Year Later-------------

"Yukiiii! Are you ready?" Shuichi asked in his happy voice.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Eiri answered picking up their luggage.

They were off on their 1 year anniversary vacation. Shuichi was back to his happy self. Eiri was still mean sometimes. And life, was back to normal...Well...as normal as it can be when you're with a hyperactive, mood-swinging, pop star named Shuichi Shindou-Eusegi.

**THE END!**

Well, there ya have it! That's where it ends...or does it? Well the answer to that question depends on whether or not you decide to read my sequel that I'm currently working on. Yup! I'm makin a sequel to it! I'll give ya'll a lil hint of what's gonna happen.

Summary:

Eiri and Shuichi have been married for a year,and they're on their way to their anniversary get away. But what happens when they get seperated at the airport and Eiri gets a mysterious phone call informing him of his little baka's kidnapping?

there ya go! Oh and just to warn you all ahead of time, I got a request to have a lemon in Hidden Pain but since I had already finished it I obviously didn't do so. But since I got the request THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE SEQUEL! (just thought I'd make that clear for those who don't want to read lemons. ya kno. give 'em a warning.) lol. Now I've never written one before so yeah. It may not be the best but it'll be there anyways. lol. Oh and by the way it'll be called 'You Killed Him!' so yeah. I'll give you guys a hint as to how the plot will work. Let's just say that everyone has someone in the world who might want revenge for their death...even someone like Taki. So I'll go ahead and tell you that the "bad person" or whatever you want to call them is someone who loved Taki and wants revenge. I do need one piece of advice for it though, so wichever has the most votes from my reviewers is what I will choose...the advice I need is should the person that loved Taki be a girl or guy?

But anyways, so how did ya'll like 'Hidden Pain' ? Was it good? Well I know it's the last chapter but I still want your opinions! So Please Review! And Thank You all! Without all the reviews I got I probly wouldn't have been able to update as quickly as I managed to do most of the time.


End file.
